


does he cuddle you better than i do?

by lovely_lino



Series: happily together [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Hybrid AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Kim Seungmin, M/M, Short Story, a tiny pinch of angst if you squint, basically just hyunsung being cuddly and 2min want them, jealous lee know, seungmin is Whipped, stray kids au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_lino/pseuds/lovely_lino
Summary: hyunjin and jisung get a little too touchy for minho and seungmin’s likings.
Relationships: Han Jisung/Lee Know - Relationship, kim seungmin/hwang hyunjin
Series: happily together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869565
Kudos: 61





	does he cuddle you better than i do?

it was a cold and windy afternoon. hyunjin shivered as he wrapped his blankets around himself, transforming himself into a little spring roll. he pouted seeing seungmin and minho surprisingly talking for a rather long time now. he could really use some cuddles from the shorter one. and that shorter one is not changbin.

“hyunjin!” hyunjin yelped as a heavy weight landed onto his lap. he looked down to see a smiley jisung looking up at him. but then jisung’s lips went into a thin line seeing as hyunjin was shivering. jisung smiled when an idea popped up into his mind. he got up from his lap and went into his room to grab one of his many blankets. he went back and pushed hyunjin down into the bed.

“w-what are you-“ jisung hushed hyunjin as he pulled the blankets over them. none the less, hyunjin was still slightly shivering. jisung pulled hyunjin closer to him before wrapped his arms around hyunjin tightly.

“jisung! your leg is on my tail!!” jisung nervously smiled as he removed his leg from hyunjin’s tail. hyunjin tried to turn away from jisung but eventually just gave up and decided to hug back jisung.

— meanwhile... —

“thanks for having me over seungmin.” seungmin just smiled at him as he went upstairs.

“jisung, minho is-“ seungmin paused. the two were nowhere to be seen. until he spotted a big lump in the bed. he went over to the bed and pulled the blankets down. he cooed but felt a jealous feeling slightly arise as he witnessed his baby and jisung cuddling.

“seungmin, what’s taking so long?” minho walked into the room and glared at hyunjin. he shook awake jisung which also awoke hyunjin. minho carried the half-awake jisung to their car and drove off, leaving hyunjin and seungmin.

“does he cuddle you better than i do?” seungmin asked, pouting at hyunjin. hyunjin just smiled and squeezed seungmin’s cheeks as he shook his head indicating a ‘no.’ hyunjin reached his arms out wanting seungmin to take the place of jisung to cuddle him. seungmin of course, couldn’t resist and did so.

**Author's Note:**

> 🍓 ty for reading !!  
> if you liked it, leave a kudos on it. i’m a new writer and i’m trying to work around ao3, any tips would help as well. other than that, have a lovely day you muffin.  
> (do tell me if someone has stolen my work and posted it to some other site. i heard people stealing works from ao3 and putting it onto wattpad without permission.)


End file.
